


Get This Party Started

by Ashynarr



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmeCan Summer Exchange Gift 2k15, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashynarr/pseuds/Ashynarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is just starting to regret coming with his friend to this random guy's birthday party when he meets someone who makes the whole ordeal more than worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get This Party Started

"Are you sure your friend will be okay with me being here?" Alfred asked again, frowning at his friend as they stood right outside the house Tommy had driven them over to. "Cause I wasn't exactly invited, so…"

"It's fine, I called him earlier and asked, and he's down with it," The brunet waved off, grinning as he turned to his friend. "Besides, you brought your DS, so if nothing else you can see if anyone else here wants to match up against you or whatever."

"I don't think that's exactly in the spirit of a birthday party," The blond mused, though he looked marginally more relaxed at the idea of an escape should he stop finding interest in just mingling normally. "Especially one that's not mine."

"Hey, you agreed to come, just saying," Tommy pointed out, walking up to the door and knocking before glancing back to his friend.

"I know, I know, it's better than lounging around the house all day on my own, especially since the AC's broken again." Alfred grimaced, shaking his head before the door opened, revealing the tall form of Tommy's longtime friend Alex.

"Heyas, party started up yet?" The brunet grinned, clapping hands with the other before walking right in, Alfred following after with an awkward greeting.

"Considering this was your idea, I'd say there's a good chance it's not going yet."

"Hey, you liked it when I brought it up, don't pin this on me!"

"I'll pin whatever I damn well feel like on you…"

The two wandered off into another room, leaving Alfred standing there rather awkwardly as he realized he hadn't been imagining the lack of cars, and that they were indeed the first ones there, meaning he was an instant third wheel until more people showed up. Which could be a long wait from now considering it was suspiciously early for a party.

Great. Just what he wanted. Thanks, Tommy.

At least he had his DS, which would make the wait slightly more tolerable as long as he remembered to…

The screen came on, the battery light flashing red, before it shut off barely a minute later.

...charge it.

_Great._

Alfred sighed, taking a seat on the stairs and deciding he might as well just wait since he wasn't sure he wanted to interrupt the two with whatever they were doing, especially since he'd had his suspicions about the two for nearly a month now. It wasn't his business, though, and if he was right then he really really did not want to confirm it.

Gah, bad mental images now. He scrubbed at his eyes, forcing himself to focus on other things, like- New Horizons. Yeah, those pictures? Awesome.

Alfred smiled and relaxed, allowing himself to drift into another daydream of being a superhero or astronaut (really, he wasn't too picky) exploring the solar system and kicking ass and generally having tons of fun. Making up aliens that lived there always made things even more fun, though at this point he had most of them fairly well established in his head.

' _Yeah, they'd have tons of fur, and claws to hold onto the ice and soil. They hide in holes, waiting for prey before they strike! But of course I'll see the tips of their claws and get the jump on them instead, and ride them across the ice like a cowboy. Hell yeah.'_

"Hello?"

The American yelped, jolted from his adventures as he realized he wasn't alone anymore and coincidentally slipping down a step, much to the protest of his spine. Pushing himself up to his feet while rubbing the injured spot, he finally turned to see who had interrupted him. "Uh, sorry about that…"

"It's fine, I didn't mean to bother you," The admittedly (only to himself of course) cute young man replied, holding up a hand in defense. "I was just wondering why there was someone I didn't know sitting by the front door."

"-oh, right!" Alfred flushed, rubbing at the back of his head now. "Well, my friend is good pals with the guy here having his birthday, and since I didn't want to be stuck at home all day on my own I just figured I'd come along and yeah…"

"You mean Alex?" The other boy smiled. "He's my cousin. You came with Tommy then?"

"Yeah, you've met him?"

"Once or twice. He's very…"

Alfred laughed as the other searched for a term that wasn't rude, offering some himself. "A pain in the ass?"

"Well, if you want to put it that way."

"I'm Alfred, by the way," The American offered, extending a hand that the other took readily.

"Matthew," His new friend replied, smiling back. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same, same." Alfred took back his hand once he realized they hadn't dropped it yet, doing his best to hide his embarrassment. "So, uh, you have any idea when people'll start showing up? Cause I'm thinking I don't wanna find out what those two are up to right now…"

"I think in another hour or so?" Matthew frowned in thought, but seemed to catch Alfred's internal sigh of frustration because he quickly moved to offer, "But I wouldn't mind doing something with you to pass the time; I mean I'm not exactly in the middle of anything, so…"

"Like what?" The American asked, feeling like spending time with this guy wouldn't be too terrible, all things considered.

"Well," The Canadian bit his lip in thought, looking rather adorable (no, bad thoughts, bad thoughts!) before eventually deciding on something. "Have you ever played Brawl?"

"Smash Bros?" Alfred shook his head. "Nah, don't have a Wii, just the DS. It sounds like fun from what I've heard though, so I'm down with it if that's what you wanna do."

"Oh, it's tons of fun," Matthew beamed, grabbing his new friend's hand and pulling him upstairs. "I've been playing it at home since I got it for my birthday, and I figured I'd bring it over to play on Alex's system since I'm gonna be here for a few weeks anyways."

"Right, learn fast so you don't get annoyed with me, got it," Alfred nodded his head, earning a snort from the Canadian.

"It's fine, the game's not that hard to pick up, and I've got most of the characters unlocked now, so you can mess around until you find one you like.."

"Right," He agreed as they entered the room, Matthew letting his friend go so that he could go over and grab a second set of controllers. From the looks of things, he'd been playing already before he'd come downstairs and started chatting it up, which reminded him. "What were you going downstairs for?"

The Canadian blinked at him for several seconds, then his memory kicked in. "Ach, I was getting myself something to drink - stay here for a minute and I'll get us both something. You alright with root beer?"

"Sounds good to me," Alfred replied, taking the offered Wiimote and nunchuck from the other before the Canadian disappeared out the door and down the hall to the stairs. Sitting himself down next to the bed facing the small television, he allowed himself a moment to grin freely at the sudden turn of events.

' _Definitely worth coming over today.'_

By the time Matthew returned with their drinks, Alfred had settled back and was already trying to familiarize himself with the two, which was catching him up as he wasn't quite used to the B button being in the back. Of course, the entire thing being smaller than the N64 he'd played on as a kid also caught him up, but overall it wasn't too hard to figure out in the end.

"Having fun there?" Matthew laughed, handing over Alfred's drink before grabbing his own remote and crawling onto his bed, setting his drink on the counter right next to him.

"Haven't played on a Wii before 's all," Alfred shrugged, setting his own can to the side after popping it open and taking a long swig. "I mean, I played the original Smash Bros, but that was ages ago, and the controls have probably all changed by now."

"Actually, they haven't changed too much," The Canadian replied, setting up for a multiplayer game instead of the solo runs he'd been playing before. "The moves have changed, yeah, but A is still jump, B is special attack, and the joystick changes the direction or type of attack. You should be fine."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence," Alfred snorted, moving his pointer with the joystick until he noticed Matthew just pointing the Wiimote and deciding to do the same. "You play Pit?"

"Yup. You play Captain Falcon?"

"Hey, I kicked ass with him."

"Fair enough. You want items?"

"I'm cool with whatever."

After setting up the match and setting the battlefield to 'random', they started, and it was already clear that Matthew's weeks spent playing the game relentlessly was more than enough to overwhelm Alfred's rusty skills, although by the end he'd regrasped most of the attacks and controls for his character, instantly demanding a rematch.

The Canadian obliged.

By the end of the fifth match Alfred was about on level with Matthew, trading kill for kill and leaving matches to be determined by who could get the last strike in before the timer was up. Ultimately Matthew still took it, leaving him with a clean sweep of five wins to none, but the American hardly felt the losses, grinning wildly as they let their stats roll.

"Okay, that bat trick was really cool, not gonna lie."

"It's just something I've picked up," The Canadian shrugged, finishing off his can and putting it back down. "You got really lucky with those pokeballs, though."

"Yeah, no kidding, I didn't even realize they'd put so many into the game. You think we should do an all Pokemon match next, just for the heck of it?"

Matthew didn't even need to think about it. "This is going to be crazy."

"That's the best kind of game!"

They laughed cheerfully as they set up the match, their voices drifting down the stairs to where Alex and Tommy were still, er, 'debating' the party.

"Sounds like someone's having fun," Alex muttered, recognizing one of the voices but not the other. "Didn't you bring someone with you?"

"Eh, I'm sure he's fine, your cousin's here, right?" Tommy shoved at the blond, pushing himself away from the blond long enough to give the blond a pointed look. "They'll be fine. Focus on more important things."

"I'm pretty sure the others guests you invited are gonna be here in half an hour."

"Which gives us another twenty minutes before you need to get ready. Now shut up and kiss me."

"You're so romantic," Alex drawled, but complied none the less.

Not a bad way to start a birthday, all things considered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my AmeCan Summer Exchange gift for endy-eggy-bread on tumblr, based on the prompts: Seeing each other at a party, celebrating one of their birthdays, or maybe playing video games together… *coughs about maybe splatoon*. So yeah I'm hoping they enjoy this and that all of you enjoy this, because it was pretty fun to write!


End file.
